


Bandages and a Small Welsh Nurse

by patsandeels



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patsandeels/pseuds/patsandeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you come to the pictures with me instead, that way you won’t have to go to the dance, and when she argues you can say you’ve already plans with a friend.” </p><p>What in the world was she doing - she didn’t even know the girls name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patsy reached for another bandage only to find they’d all gone, she left the patient to go and get some more from the store cupboard. walking down the hall she was sure she heard a stifled giggle from somewhere, probably the other nurses gossiping about the latest intake of trainee doctors.

Patsy had precisely zero interest in the new trainee doctors.

Continuing down the hall she reached the cupboard, but when she opened it she found that everything was in the wrong place, despite the fact she had tidied it only yesterday. After a minute of searching she decided that she wasn’t going to find any bandages after all.

She decided to walk back down and see if there were any left in the other cupboard. (She usually avoided it for the state the other nurses kept it in was appalling, but it was probably the better option given the state of her usual cupboard). But as she approached the cupboard she heard what could only be giggles from inside it, she briskly opened the door to find a rather small nurse tucked into a tiny ball.

“What on earth are you doing here?!” How could anyone possibly think it acceptable to mess around - most likely dirtying all the sterilized equipment, yet despite the general disregard of hygiene, Patsy found herself struggling to suppress a grin.

“Shh! I’m hiding!!!” The still curled up, and seemingly Welsh, ball replied, still repressing giggles.

“Who on earth are you hiding from in a cupboard full of sterilized equipment?!” Patsy knew she was still smirking - she really wasn’t helping the situation, but the little welsh nurse was rather adorable...

“Gladys, she keeps trying to make me ask one of the trainee doctors to the dance next Thursday.” She let out a resigned sigh, “I keep telling her I’m not interested but she’s certain that I ‘simply must go’ because it’s going to be ‘such wonderful fun’ , I just wish she’d stop nagging me-”

“Why don’t you come to the pictures with me instead, that way you won’t have to go to the dance, and when she argues you can say you’ve already plans with a friend.” What in the world was she doing - she didn’t even know the girls name.

“Oh, could I, it’d be so much better than having to go to that grim dance.” The nurse’s face began to turn to one of delight. Patsy really ought to have known better, she knew she mustn't allow herself to feel like this about a girl.

“Of course you can! Gosh I don’t even know your name, I’m Patsy Mount.”

“Delia Busby.”

They looked at each other, great smiles spreading across their faces, not moving for a few seconds, before a bandage fell off a shelf and hit Delia right on the head, pulling them both out of a trace, and into fits of laughter.

“Just what I was looking for! I really do need to be getting off now though.” She held out a hand and Delia took it, careful not to hit her head as she picked herself up off the floor.

“Oh, yes, of course. Um, maybe you could come to my room this evening - to agree on a time for Thursday?”

“Absolutely, only I may need to know where it is.” She was smirking again, she really must learn to control herself.

“First corridor, 7 doors down on the left. I’ll be off now - wouldn’t want to keep my patients waiting any longer now. ” Delia winked and spun around, heading back to the ward.

Patsy smiled to herself, before quickly telling herself off and composing herself before taking a few bandages and heading back to her patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments!

Patsy looked through her clothes for the third time. She had so many clothes, yet she could seem to find anything to wear. She finally decided on a shirt and her newest pair of slacks. Closing the door to her room, she thought about what she would say to Delia, and found that same smile was spreading across her face yet again. 

What she should do is simply tell Delia that she was terribly sorry, but had already planned something that evening, and was afraid she wouldn't be able to go to the pictures. Yet she had a distinct feeling that, when it came to it, she would find it rather difficult to let down the small nurse.

She reached the end of her corridor and turned right into the first corridor, counting the doors on her left until she reached the seventh door, she knocked twice.

“Hello? Who is it?” Came a distinctly not-welsh reply.

“Oh, I’m awfully sorry I think I may have the wrong room, do you happen to know where Delia Busby’s room is?” - She may as well ask.

“Next corridor down, I remember Delia from training, she was never much good at directions I’m afraid.”

“Ah, thank you!” Patsy spun around and went back to the second corridor, which was also, consequently her own corridor - though she thought it a little odd that, if she and Delia did infact live so close, they hadn’t met before today.

Pasty knocked twice, this time the seventh door to the left of the second corridor, which happened to be exactly opposite her own room - it seemed it would be impossible to ignore Delia.

“Who is it?” This time the response definitely came from Delia.

“Patsy, from the- from earlier on” She laughed at their previous encounter, and Patsy’s slight giggle was echoed by the welsh nurse on the other side of the door.

“Well come in then!”

Patsy opened the door to find Delia taking books out of cardboard box and placing them on a shelf beside her bed. Looking around she saw there were rather a lot of boxes, piled up in stacks around the room. “Gosh, have you just switched rooms?” It would explain Patsy not having seen Delia at all before today.

“Yes, the roof of my old room fell in, so we were all dispersed into any empty rooms they could find.”

“Well, as it seems, my room is just opposite yours!”

“Really?!” Patsy smiled, yet again, at Delia’s joy. It was as if she radiated happiness.

“So,” Began Patsy, thinking back to the reason she went in search of Delia’s room in the first place, “Have you a film in mind for our trip on Thursday?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a little longer to write - hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days. Thank you for all the kind comments! They never fail to make my day xx
> 
> This chapter is from Delia's POV, I thought I would switch it round for this chapter, but I don't know if I'll do anymore from Delia's POV, so feel free to tell me what you think!

Now that Patsy and Delia knew they lived just across the hall from each other, they seemed to see rather a lot of each other. Although Patsy seemed a little more reserved, Delia found every possible excuse to visit the girl in the opposite room. After only a week they had become surprisingly close.

She had just finished re-reading ‘The Price of Salt’ when she realized that they hadn’t properly discussed their plans for the following week. She sat up, quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, and wandered over to Patsy’s room. She quietly knocked on the door twice. 

“Come in.”

Delia pushed the door open and sat down on Patsy’s bad, Patsy had been sitting at a small desk at the side of the room, but as Delia made herself comfortable, Pasty turned around, and moved so she was sitting next to Delia on the small bed. As soon as she had Patsy’s attention she began to speak.

“So I was thinking about Thursday,” She paused briefly to admire the smile spreading across Patsy’s face; She really was beautiful, but Delia could see Patsy getting a little concerned by the pause in Delia’s sentence, so she continued, “And I realized that we hadn’t actually decided on a time or place…” Patsy’s face relaxed again.

“Of course! Gosh, I haven’t even thought about it. Do you have anywhere in mind?”

“Well, I have rather taken a liking to a cinema only a short bus journey away, called The Regal. They always seem to show rather good movies?”

“I’m afraid I don’t go to the pictures often, and you seem to be something of an expert on the matter, so I’ll let you decide.”

“The Regal it is then!” Delia hopped off the bed with growing excitement for their outing. “We can leave at 7 to catch the number 10 bus, and get there with plenty of time to spare.” Delia moved towards to door, but Patsy began to speak.

“Why don’t you stay in here for a bit longer, I have a bottle of something somewhere, and I’ve nothing else to do?” Delia glanced towards the book, paper, and pencil on Patsy’s desk, but agreed to stay anyway.

 

After they were both significantly tipsy, and had shared their most amusing encounters of the day, (and the less-hilarious ones, in an effort to stay in each other's company for as long as possible) Patsy suggested that it was getting late, and that they should probably call it a night. Delia agreed and returned to her room. 

(Though Delia did think to herself that she’d much rather stay in Patsy’s room for the night, but quickly scolded herself - she had no idea whether the other girl liked her back, and she didn’t want to ruin their friendship now.)

(Although Patsy did seem remarkably comfortable around her, and she was sure Patsy wasn’t nearly so relaxed around the other girls.)

Pushing all thoughts of such scenarios aside, Delia sat back down on her own bed and ran through their conversation over and over in her head until she felt she could analyse it no further. She shuffled under her duvet and drifted contently off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the other three, but I didn't want to split it into smaller parts, hope you enjoy it!

Patsy had spent all day looking forward towards to that evening, she felt as though she might burst with joy. Even the other nurses seemed to had noticed her heightened mood; She heard a few of them muttering her name whilst they thought she wasn’t looking, but it didn’t annoy her, she was far to excited to be bothered by the other nurses.

It had taken Patsy far longer than she cared to admit to choose what to wear, in the end she had settled on a plain green dress. Once she had put it on, slipped into her newest pair of heels, and grabbed her bag, she reached to open the door, but when she glanced at her watch she realized it was only six, and she wasn’t meeting Delia until seven! She kicked her shoes back off, and slumped back down on her bed.

Patsy tried to read a book to pass the time, but she couldn’t focus on the words, and after half an hour of attempting to read, and barely getting through three pages, she gave up and laid on her bed, counting down the minutes until seven.

Little did she know that Delia was only a few metres away in the room opposite doing exactly the same as Patsy.

Patsy stood at the door, staring at her watch. As soon as the minutes hand passed twelve, and the hour hand sat marking the time as seven, Patsy opened the door out into the hallway, intending to knock on Delia’s room.

But as soon as she stepped out of her room, Delia’s door opened and the welsh nurse stepped out to meet Patsy in the hall. They both froze, speechless for a second, then burst into fits of laughter.

Once they had composed themselves, Their laughter finally under control again, they walked out of the nurses home, and walked up the street towards the nearest bus stop.

The bus came after only ten minutes waiting, Delia got on first, and went straight to the top deck, sitting down of the front seat (which Patsy had to admit was quite adorable), her face still bubbling with excitement.

The journey wasn’t long, Delia had assured Patsy that it was never any more than twenty minutes, but with Delia’s words filling the space, it seemed to go even faster. 

Patsy and Delia discussed their days, and what film they should see, although they had found out what was playing that evening, they had decided to make the decision once they got there. Pasty found she didn’t really mind at all which movie they saw, and Delia’s face seemed to light up at the suggestion of each of the films, so she decided to let her choose.

After they had been travelling for ten minutes, they had fallen silent, but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, they just sat and enjoyed each others company. Patsy let her hand relax, and it dropped from her lap to the seat itself, but instead of hitting the seat, it landed gently on top of Delia’s hand.

She quickly pulled her hand back onto to her lap, and acted as though nothing had happened. She supposed to anyone else, it would seem as though nothing just happened.

But Patsy wasn’t like anyone else.

And she was sure Delia had flinched as well.

They remained silent for the next five minutes of the journey, but Patsy couldn’t do anything other than repeat the second that their hands had touched over and over in her head.

(Delia was doing the exact same thing)

Delia began to talk again, talking about one of the movies, but Patsy could barely focus on the words any more.

When they reached the cinema Patsy finally pulled herself back into the real world, and walked off the bus, following Delia down the stair, off the bus, and into the cinema.

But as soon as they walked in, Pasty noticed that all but a few films were sold out.

“Oh dear, it looks as though we aren’t going to have much luck getting into any of the films you wanted to see.” Patsy saw a mischievous grin spread across Delia’s face.

“I don’t know what you mean! We’ll go and see Bambi! I absolutely loved it when I was little, I made mam take me 3 times when it first came out! Didn’t you love it?!” Patsy thought back to her childhood spent in the camp. She quickly pushed the horrid thoughts out of her head, and returned to her conversation with Delia.

“You know, I’ve never actually seen it.” With the look on Delia’s face you’d have thought a puppy had died.

“Then we’re definitely watching it! No arguing!” Delia grabbed Patsy by the hand and practically dragged her to buy the tickets. Delia was almost jumping up and down with joy, so Patsy went along with it, and let Delia continue to pull her along into the room where the film was playing.

Once they sat down (unsurprisingly, it was only them watching the film), Delia started telling Patsy how amazing it was, and how she was going to love it so much.

Patsy was pretty sure that, after how adorable she had already been that evening, she was likely to love Delia a lot more than the film.

After Bambi had finished (and Delia had sat through till the very end of the credits) they got up and stepped out into the cold evening air. The bus came soon after they’d left the cinema. They spent the bus journey home discussing their favourite parts of Bambi (Patsy decided that she should’ve watched it sooner, but also thought that maybe seeing it for the first time with Delia wasn’t such a bad thing). 

They were back at the nurses home far before either of them had wanted the evening to end, but it was Delia who suggested they both go back to her room and carry on their conversation. They spent most of the night talking, Delia telling Pasty about her childhood in wales, and Patsy telling Delia about her boarding school, as well the awful nuns who looked after them (Patsy vowed to never live with nuns again).

After they had finally run out of things to say, it was the early hours of the morning. Patsy tip-toed out of Delia's room, and returned to her own, drifting off into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, and to all of you who left comments, it mean a lot. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but it's done now. I hope you enjoy the final chapter xx

Patsy and Delia’s POV, I'm sorry if it's a little confusing!

It had been 3 months since Delia had gone to see Bambi with Patsy, and they had become even closer; Delia had pretty much memorised Patsy’s shifts, and she ended up seeing Patsy almost every day she could.

Yet despite their closeness, Delia often felt like she had told Patsy every detail of life, but in turn, she herself knew little of Patsy’s.

It was the end of the day, and Delia knew that Patsy wasn’t on shift, but when she knocked at her door, there was no reply. She thought for a moment, but she couldn’t come up with anything that had happened today that was particularly odd.

She knocked again, but there was still no reply. She gently pushed the door open, and saw Patsy curled up on her bed, sniffling.

“Patsy? What's wrong?” Patsy shook her head, and began to cry again. Delia sat down in the bed and edged closer to her. “Would you like to talk about it?” Patsy shook her head again. Delia pulled her into a hug and held her there until her tears began to stop.

“It's a long story.”

“I have plenty of time.”

And Patsy, much to her own surprise, slowly told Delia about her time in the camp, how she was treated so horribly, how she’d lost her Mother and sister. Once Patsy’s had finished speaking, Delia pulled her into her arms.

“Oh, Pats, I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” They looked at each other for a moment, neither of them had any words. 

Delia leaned forward a little. Patsy didn’t move away.

She inched a little closer, only a few inches from Patsy’s face.

Patsy tentatively lent forwards towards Delia, she could hear Delia's heart beat and in that moment she felt more certain than she ever had. She closed the centimeters between them, gently placed her hand on Delia's cheek, and their lips met. 

The kiss was gentle and short, but when they lent away from each other, neither of them could contain their happiness. They fell backwards onto the bed, Patsy felt Delia's hand reach for hers, and in that moment the past months and weeks all came together, and everything seemed to make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, so any criticism is welcome, thank you for reading!


End file.
